


Affectation

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A collection of Annie and Guy moments.<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectation

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write Guy for years now and finally obtained enough inspiration to do it. I hope you all enjoy….

 

Eyes closed, Annie threw her head back, mouth contorted, induced by ecstasy, and released a bout of lustful sobs. She had laced her fingers around the bedposts, and now digging her nails into the oak, paying no heed to the pain of her nails splintering, and arching, she rode against the man thrusting a steady pace between her thighs.

"Ay...Aye.." She panted, desperately trying to erupt the bundle of bliss agonizing her womb.

"Come on, lamb." Guy encouraged through gritted teeth, trying hard to forestall his own gratification for Annie's sake. He reached down and seized a nipple, twisting almost painfully. She was almost there. He could feel her entire body rippling. She just needed a little spur.

"Guy…" Her voice froze, crippled by sensual paralyzation.

Guy took this as his cue to lead her to rapture. He impaled deep into her, embedding the head of his cock into her cervix and angling against her G-spot, he grind with precision, while rubbing his public bone into her clit, eliciting all three trigger spots at once.

Finally, euphoria! Like a proud whoremonger, Guy watched as the young maiden's eyes rolled back into her head, her beautiful mouth gaping, her meaty nipples taut, and all of it because of his masculine skills. He continued thrusting against the shower of feminine honey warming and tantalizing his manhood. Purring with delight, he bit his lip and closed his eyes, relishing the rhythmical grip of her intimate muscles clenching his meat trying to extract his sap. They did not have to work long, soon he buck forth and bearing his weight on his forearms, he set into her with sledge-hammer like blows until he shot a searing wad of male nectar deep inside her belly.

Cooing, Annie wrapped her arms around her lover's back and arched her breasts to manipulate his chest, drenching them with his well-earned perspiration. Three slow strides later, making sure to expel every drop of essence into her, he sank to her side and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She draped one leg over his and rested her arm across his chest. She smiled feeling his heart pound and the warmth of his breath cuddle her flesh.

Embraced like lovers, they rested in silence, gulping breaths of night air to cool the passion that only moments ago raged like an incinerating wildfire. The hour was well past midnight and the moon was fat, birthing light into the open window beside the bed. Moonbeams blushed their bodies, casting an ethereal glow upon their nakedness. As Guy's breathing lulled and his vigor sated, his eyelids grew heavy and within minutes, he drifted into a tranquil slumber.

Annie winced. She could feel the mixture of intimate fluids seeping down her leg. She glanced at Guy from the corner of her eye. He was fast asleep. He had endured a long, tedious day beneath the wrath of the sheriff and she was not about to wake him. He needed his rest. They would just have to wake early enough to bathe before the dawn of the new day.

Outside nightjars cooed, momentarily abducting her mind to travel painful childhood memories. She was the bastard of a whore and only God knew who her father was. Mentally, she condemned her mother. As a child and even now as an adult, she never once considered that her mother done what she had to do in order to feed her child. At night while her mother earned her dues, to neglect the raunchy cries of her mother's clients, she focused on the melody of nightjars outside her window. Back then they had been her only friends.

Guy grunted in his sleep, conjuring her back to reality. She grinned. That was no longer true. She now had Guy and many friends in the kitchen. She was thankful for them for there was a forlorn time when she was pessimistically alone. Her mother had contracted the clap and when infestation evolved into a relentless fever, she left Annie to forage alone. Being the illegitimate child of a prostitute, no one would take her in. She drifted from village to village, begging for scraps, until she finally drifted so far from home that no one knew who she was and finally found work as a scullery maid in Nottingham Castle; a job she was grateful for. She now enjoyed a warm bed and enough food to soothe the hunger aches, but the best part of her new job was that it had led her to the remarkable man sleeping at her side.

A sudden pain lanced Annie's heart. She closed her eyes. A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek. Despite she was no longer the shamed bastard begging on the streets, she was still an insignificant peasant; a low-born unworthy of a knight. She would never rise enough to wed Guy.

Sighing, she wiped the droplet from her cheek. She was strong. She would not cry. Her heart would not bleed for what could never be. She would live for the moment and right now her moment was Guy. People thought her senseless and some even pitied her for having relations with the dark knight. Most were fearful of him, thinking him brutal and merciless, but she knew better. She had felt his touch, his love. Like her, he had been mistreated and abused by the harsh world and masked an iron fortress around his heart, but iron was not impenetrable. She knew because she had penetrated it. Behind closed doors, he bore a heart. Deep beneath the blackness that threatened to engulf his soul, he was a good man.

Hugging him tighter, Annie closed her eyes. She would sleep now. She was in good hands. She had more than she had ever hoped for. Life would only ascend from here on out. A nightjar lamented from outside the window almost as if it was warning her, but Annie was too immersed in slumber to hear it. She slept peacefully in Guy's arms, unaware of the bubble of life brewing inside her. She was indeed her mother's daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
